plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WinterMagnet/Archive No. 1
(talk) Not out yet. Winter melons are cool (talk) 15:18, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Winter melons are cool (talk) 7:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) That was me who sent you a friend request by the way the other day. - PvZBeast234(talk) 15:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Please accept my road trip request Winter melons are cool (talk) 13:20, January 17,2014 (UTC) It's sort of annoying, and somewhat hard. You shoudnt have trouble, though. Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:44, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Rollback My wordbubble Hi! 'Tian19981234, here!, once again. ' Translation Whatcha doin.........? Translation stop adding categories that I undid! They are wrong, that's why I undid them Yu Yu Hakusho 09:18, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Allright, I tried to change your background but if it doesn't work ask someone else. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 02:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Cherry bombs explodinate Agentben55 (talk) 20:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC)cherry bombs explodenate not jalapenos PvZ 2: China version Hey man! I was wondering if how were you able to install the app without any problems. Also, I bet you have also experience this annoying notifcation, "app not installed" when you downloaded the app before. Can you give me a hand bro? JemCel03 (talk) 06:09, February 24, 2014 (UTC) OK Alright but I can only do that for a short amount of time because of school. Remove your edits Warning Process (fan made. :3) D:< How dare you kick me out of chat! You're grounded! --Klump! Presentation (talk) 16:25, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your advice of becoming a rollback. Wish me good luck. Oh yeah and I made a custom signature. Tall-nuts are awesome. So am I. 09:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC)CoffeeCupProductions Sling King (talk) 07:54, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you give me a link to download plants vs Zombies? Put in my talk page for it. The Beginning of the End. I'm sorry, but it's the end, maybe. I made a blog post for a vote. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EPICMAN7556/Should_I_stay%3F So, go vote, I guess. EPICMAN7556 You don't like Cave Story? I can help with that... >:D 21:31, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hoy everybodySn3akAttack (talk) 13:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Wintermagnet, why does your sis have a wikia account? What does she use it for? Iamarepeater (talk) 02:14, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Fan art Special Note Come to the Lawn chat and a I'll show you a picture of a muppet holding cream pie from the Muppets World Tour commercial. ;3 --Klump! Presentation (talk) 04:37, March 18, 2014 (UTC) You should be admin now. Congrats! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 21:15, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Hello Your now an admin in Plants vs. Zombies Game Creator Wiki. A Frozen and Smurf fan (talk) 08:35, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Lalaloopsy Happy Birthday Happy birthday! Winter melons are cool (talk) 11:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Smurfday (means Birthday) WinterMagnet! I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 11:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey, WinterMagnet! I decided to wish you a happy birthday! Here's a cake the zombies baked! See you in the not-so Far Future!-I'm CRAAAZZZY! (talk) 15:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Zebra Chat Winter Magnet, why are you replacing "peas" with "hailstorms" on the Peashooter page, and "nothings" on the Winter Melon page? Demotion Um Remmeber on chat, we said we were friends agauin? why am i still on border friends? Winter melons are cool (talk) 19:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) New Wordbubble LOL,your sis tells us you're dead :P Tall-nuts are awesome. So am I. 12:16, April 13, 2014 (UTC)CoffeCupProductions No more friendship? I'm not your friend anymore? D: And yes, I'm using my signature. EPICMAN7556 You don't like Cave Story? I can help with that... >:D 19:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) WMag, how do you mod pvz? I'm just curious. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 14:48, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Power Lily